Primal Bonds
by TheDevilsWitness
Summary: It all started with a murder and now he can't stop thinking about her, the bronze eyed girl that is pack but not a wolf. Rated for later chapters. Eventually Bran/OC
1. Prologue

**Full description: **After the murder of her son Maggie is brought into the heart of the Alexandria werewolf pack in Louisiana; but when she comes face to face with Bran something in her that broke was fixed and other things have been breaking even more the longer she knows him.

* * *

The gun was held steady, a Desert Eagle aimed right between his eyes. The unblinking cold bronze eyes of the female in charge of that gun glared at him from the opposite end of the barrel. He didn't deserve to breathe the same air that he'd stolen from the child who limply hung from his grasp, dead. She'd been too late to save him, the five-year-old stolen from his own little bed in the dark of the night.

Her heart iced over, that coldness in her eyes dropping to the rest of her body. A killer's cool calculation slipped through her as she watched him ready to drop him in a second.

"Yours… Mine now…" he growled out aiming a feral smile at her.

Her stance changed ever so slightly to make up for the recoil before she shot him right between the eyes, a silver bullet burrowing into his brain before seconds later another tore through his heart killing him twice over. The female dropped her gun before falling to her knees gathering the little one into her arms.

The shadows moved and she couldn't help but look up into the wolf's pale golden gaze, she knew this was a werewolf and obviously not the first one she'd been face to face with. She obviously didn't know this one but she knew enough to look away from his gaze.

"I just watched him kill my son, he deserved it. You'd better get out of here before the cops show up…" She watched him disappear, his coat blending into the shadows the further away he got.


	2. Chapter 1

**Woo two updates in one day within just hours of each other, go me! There is a second story on my page in case you are wondering about the two updates thing. The second chapter of Romance for the Wild will be my next update, so if you haven't read it yet go check it out. It has Ben!**

"_And now for our top story in national news; the missing child from Alexandria, Louisiana was recovered earlier today by his own mother in the mountains of Montana. Ms. McLeod went on a nationwide manhunt despite the police telling her not to, but in a tragic twist the child was killed by his abductor who was then shot and killed by the boy's mother. The real shock came with his mother's reaction to learning the assailant was a werewolf, she had this to say."_

The screen cuts to a scene shot earlier in the day for the segment. The blonde on the screen was more striking then beautiful though most would say she was gorgeous, she didn't agree. She looked into the camera with strong conviction in her bronze eyes even if they were puffy and red from crying. _"When they told me that my Aeron's kidnapper was a werewolf I found myself _knowing _it was a rogue. I've met plenty of werewolves in my local pack and I know from them that no werewolf in their right mind would ever hurt a child. This just isn't how they work, but just like humans there are some that are sick and in their minds they love children._

"_Now ya'll wouldn't even be making a fuss about mah boy if you all didn't already have an agenda to oust the wolves like you tried with the fae. I'm telling you now there is scarier stuff out in the world. Now ya'll let my boy rest in peace, the more ya'll bring him up and talk about what happened the long his spirit is bound to this world and out of heaven's reach."_

The image cut back to the studio then, _"Ms. McLeod has returned home with her child on a private airline. She is planning a private funeral in her hometown and asks that the public leave her and the werewolves alone. As of now the police are not bringing charges against her for the killing. In other news…"_

Bran let out a sigh as the woman on the television was left to drone on even as he now ignored the set. The bronze eyed woman, Ms. McLeod had intrigued him when she'd asked him to leave so he wouldn't become part of a police investigation, and now he knew why. She sounded southern when she spoke not only to him but during her segment and yet that name, it was Scottish and he'd heard it before. Still the female was obviously in contact with the pack in Alexandria and the way she'd defended every werewolf across the country… she was about to become an enemy to any human who was anti-fae or anti-werewolf.

He lifted his phone scrolling through the names until he spotted just the man he was looking for and before he could even say a single thing the Cajun started to talk. "Was wonderin' when you'd be callin'. We doan need assistance yet, already got Maggie out her house, she safe here with us."

"She's had threats?" Bran asked.

"Neighbors mostly… One _coo-yôn_ tried ta break into the funeral pahlah to burn Aeron's body… _P'tee pute _thought he'd turn wolf in the moon. Philip watchin' the boy to make sure no othah couillonnes be tryin'… Got people at her house and Irina got her sleepin' pills. Aeron's pa is one of my pack, buh he's nevah thought Aeron was his. Aeron was Maggie's life… I know she can deal with Lionel, just not sure past dat."

Bran tapped a fingertip to his thigh thinking for a moment, "she publicly backed us, she'll need to be someplace safe for a while."

"She pack, she stayin' here."

"That woman is not a werewolf, Malcolm. I saw her after the kill, she was serious and hurting but there was no blood lust after he was dead."

The silence ebbed and engulfed them as if water closed around them drowning out every sound in the world before Malcolm spoke again. "You the othah wolf she been talkin' up? She pack 'cause of her pa. He was ours, killed 'bout three years now, she been through a lot for human. Swear she 'bout as close to bein' a wolf as you can get without actually bein' one of us. I be tinkin' she even has a doh-mant wolf she canna call on."

"That's impossible…" Bran said, he'd never even heard so much as a rumor of such a thing ever happening before. He'd never heard a werewolf legend that came close to it either.

Malcolm chuckled then, "you should wait to tell me dat until you have been the one ta piss her off. I only suggest it 'cause I want ta see ya face when ya do."

An eyebrow lifted then and if this was one of those cheesy cartoons there would be a cricket chirping, "when is the funeral, Malcolm?"

"Two days… It took hours ta find someone ta do the service. A lot kept sayin' no 'cause dere will be wolves dere. The priest we found has ta travel in and just so happens he is of a supernatural race… he not tellin' us what but Mags doan care so long as he can pray for Aeron. Maggie canna do dis alone Bran no mattah how strong she likes ta act. She-yit, Bran I call ya back tomorrow… Mags is cryin' again need to comfort the _fluer_."

Bran shook his head; at least he knew more now, "go check on your blossom then. I'll be down with Charles and Anna tomorrow," he told the other man before signing off. He didn't want to think of how hurt the woman must have been, he couldn't afford to care too much, his wolf nudged him though feeling once more that he'd been alone long enough. Leah had been killed years ago and he was trying to find another girl that much like Leah that he could sate the beast with but he could never love. Maggie he knew on instinct was not that girl.


	3. Chapter 2

"So that's her… Da are you sure about this?" Charles asked the other male as he looked from him to the blonde in the window, a slight breeze was blowing and swirled into the window causing the lace curtain to billow in on her before settling once more. The lace stirred once more as another summer gust blew hot air into the house, the lace curved in flowing over one of her bare arms. The female was in a pair of shorts and a tank top just watching them. Bran looked up at her and sighed, poor thing… Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and that tank top was so dark on her that it washed her out making her look even more pale and fragile, nearly ghost like.

She looked directly at him as he shut the car off and opened the door. Did she somehow know him/. His wolf seemed to swell with pride at the thought of her possibly recognizing them even in this form. Bran tried to tamp down this reaction of course, he had a feeling he would like her far too much and he couldn't have that.

"Come on Maggie, let's get your hair brushed out before Bran and the others get here," Irina said and though Maggie nodded slightly her plump lips where moving in a voice to quiet for even him to pick out her words, but he knew she was telling the other female that they had already arrived. Irina's mop of short wild brunet curls followed by her sharp featured thin face suddenly popped up over Maggie's shoulder in the window. "That one is Bran. Good looking, yeah?" Maggie whispered again though her eyes never left him even as Malcolm walked over to Bran. "No he's not married anymore. His wife Leah was killed a few years ago and from the way he keeps on looking up here at you… Darling you are a hot piece."

"I'm not going to sleep with him just because he's good looking, Rina…" that time she was loud enough for him to hear her and he fought not to grin and laugh as she moved away from the window with the other woman.

Irina sat the blonde down handing over the female's brush, "you know he would so tap that."

"Rina really… When did you turn fourteen and where did you hear someone referring to sex as tapping?" she asked the other female and Irina's deep laugh flowed through the air. "Trust me no one wants to tap this anymore, hell I was surprised Lionel went after me in the first place. Course I didn't know he was married at the time either… the only good thing I got from him was Aeron and he's gone… Lost they say. I hate that saying Rina, lost him… like he could just come running back up to me yelling "here I am momma I hid real good this time." It's not fair and it's not right." Maggie was crying again, "will it ever stop hurting? It's like I have this giant gaping hole in my chest, a mother should never have to bury their child."

Grief and anger filled her, anger at the man that had grabbed him and killed him, grief at not seeing his sweet little face smiling and running up to her wanting a hug. She swung around grabbing a bedside lamp lobbing it against the wall smashing the thing and causing a shower of glass to cover the floor near the door. She slid down the wall next to the window sobbing so hard her breaths were coming in ragged gasps, Irina was at her side in moments wrapping her arms around her tightly as she fell to a seat next to her trying to calm her as the four that had been outside made their way quickly inside.

"Mags? Fille, ya need ta breathe…" Malcolm told her gently.''

"Anna?" Bran asked simply and his daughter-in-law nodded and told him she would try to help.

"She's not a wolf," Irina said protectively as she continued to hold Maggie.

Charles was the one to answer though, "She's an Omega, my Anna. She may be able to help her either way; it won't hurt her by any means." Anna moved over to sit next to Maggie on the opposite side as Irina and the female saw a near instant change as she calmed slightly already. Malcolm was tense and obviously didn't like this turn of events. Bran noticed it almost instantly though, Malcolm liked Maggie; Bran's wolf wanted to destroy him.

"I'm sorry. I just… I miss him," she cried out softly.

"That's nothing to be sorry for, you are allowed to mourn your child. He was a sweet special little guy I bet. That is how you are supposed to remember him, always," Anna told her softly.

"He was special," Maggie said sniffling out as she tried to stop crying.

"Everyone loved him from the moment they met him. I can't count how many times he used me to get to his feet when he was learning how to walk," Irina said with a fond if not watery smile.

"Ah seem ta recall everyone buh Mags freakin' out because ya were a wolf at de time. Ya jus' licked his face an' let him use ya as a jungle gym," the Cajun said shaking his head. He'd thought it had been a folly then and insanity now.

"I would never have hurt Aeron; you think if my wolf couldn't take it I would have been there in that form? I know my wolf and she loved that little boy just as much as I did," she informed him huffily and Malcolm growled at her.

"Don't you dare try and start a fight with her Malcolm Xavier or I will leave you chained up at the bottom of a quarry again!" Maggie snapped out as she glared up at him. Her brain was yelling at her to back down and quickly, yeah she apparently didn't make it a habit to listen to her brain. The female continued to glare up directly into his eyes.

Bran waited ready to keep Malcolm from attacking the human, only to be shocked when at the moment he expected the attack, Malcolm broke eye contact backing down from her. Maggie looked the others over then her eyes landing on Bran's for less than half a second before she looked away from his hazel gaze. His wolf was pleased with her for being strong; he wanted to beat his wolf with something heavy. They weren't allowed to have her; he couldn't let himself fall in love because it could be catastrophic if he did especially with her being a human.

Humans where to fragile, to short lived and he didn't think he or his wolf could take losing her if he gave her a chance. "Crap, there is going to be a fight anyway, "Irina said hearing a car pull up.

Maggie scrambled quickly to her feet dread carved deep into every one of her features as she glanced out the window. "I can't do this Rina…" she said softly and the female wolf reached up letting Maggie hold tightly to her hand. "It's not supposed to be like this, Malcolm please send him away."

Malcolm crossed his arms over his chest giving her a hard look as she turned to look at him instead of out the window, "he was Aeron's da, and he has a right." Malcolm was using this as an excuse to punish her for her defiance.

Maggie glared at him again as Irina stood up still holding Maggie's hand, "I call bull… Lionel never claimed Aeron as his. He would have to have admitted he tricked Maggie into sleeping with him while he was married then. You are torturing Maggie doing this, if you don't make him leave then she will be coming to my house."

Clearly Irina like Maggie more than she did Malcolm, "he stays an' ah forbid ya ta leave. Tha' includes the funeral tomorrow as well."

"Malcolm no!" Maggie gasped out wide eyed, "you can't do this. Rina was his godmother you know that!"

"Ah've said mah piece. It's done Brooke," Malcolm growled out using her first name rather than her nick name.

Charles shook his head, his long braid moving over his back as he did, this was unbelievably cruel to the two females. He couldn't over rule his though and he wasn't sure if his father would risk a fight over something like this. "Well this is stupid. She hurt your pride so you take away her best friend and toss her to a man that has clearly hurt her time and again," Anna said making Brother Wolf happy.

"Rina was my mother's best friend; she introduced my parents and helped raise me. She took care of me when my mother died; she helped me with Aeron…" Maggie whimpered clearly losing her composure again. "Malcolm you are not welcome to my son's funeral and I'm sure these gentlemen would be happy to comply, since the wolves are still working on good PR with humans. You will allow Rina to come to the funeral, you will keep Lionel here, or I will forcibly remove your balls and shove them down your throat. I'm not playing Malcolm, I'm in no mood for this."

Every werewolf was looking at her; this girl had a serious set of lady-balls to say anything like this to him. "Brooke Magdalene do nah tempt me…" Malcolm growled out at the little human his eyes going gold.

Well he had told Bran to wait and see her when she was mad, wish granted as the next thing any of them noticed the girl was right up in Malcolm's face with a death grip on his balls. All three males in the room went pale, Malcolm went even paler then the already pale Bran though as every ounce of color drained from his face. "Do as I said now."

"Fine, fine! Ya win!" Malcolm squeaked out nearly whimpering.

"Say it Malcolm," she ordered tightening her grip on him.

He would have fallen over if she weren't holding onto him. "Irina can leave; she can go to the funeral."

"Keep going, you aren't done…" she hissed out squeezing him tighter and twisting a little her eyes narrowing even more at him.

"Lionel will be band…" He gasped out.

She looked at him for a moment longer still holding him, "good enough." Maggie let go of him and he groaned out falling to his knees with a hand between his legs gasping air like it was going out of style. Maggie grabbed his chin lifting his face to look at her, "now you won't be making that mistake again, will you?"

"No," he told her keeping his eyes from hers.

"Good I would hate to have to break you,' she said letting go of his chin, he fell over. "You forgot Malcolm I am like my mother when I have to be, you were always so careful not to piss her off and you should be showing me the same respect. Malcolm I lost my son, I have nothing left to lose and that just makes me more dangerous because I don't have to live so I will do anything."

Irina moved up to her again wrapping her arms around her, she kissed her temple. "You can stop being hard now Maggie, he'll leave you be now baby girl."

Bran watched as Maggie simply leaned on Irina calm as could be now that Malcolm was on the ground. She clearly saw the woman as a surrogate mother and she obviously needed that right now. She'd assaulted a werewolf and not just any werewolf but an alpha, and it was all to keep the woman with her. "Remind me never to try and separate you two… It seems to be a detriment to," he cleared his throat. "Manly bits," Bran told Irina only to see Maggie blush a little bit.

"He wouldn't have listened otherwise," Maggie told him and he heard the honesty in her silken voice. "I grew up in and out of this house. He wasn't alpha then and he was still scared of mama, if he does his jerk thing I just pull on my big girl panties and act like my mother, he gets scared and give in."

Bran wanted to tell her it was more than that, Malcolm liked her and he was sure if he and Charles hadn't been there Malcolm would have given in before she had done what she did. He would heal though, probably already had to be honest. He wouldn't put it past him to try and gain sympathy from them now… It wasn't working. The male had been an idiot to provoke her and clearly he needed to think of a new alpha for this pack if a little human was more of an alpha than he was. He couldn't have a pack ruled over by her, even if his wolf liked her.

He looked towards his son, a simple glance that said a lot more than it didn't and had Charles nodding in agreement. They needed a new alpha before they left here.


End file.
